


Cold

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, M/M, Sterek A-Z, Stiles is cold, Winter, derek is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is cold. Derek is a good boyfriend





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“Ahhhhhhh Stiles!”

“What?” Stiles asks innocently

Derek glared “Keep your cold feet to yourself”

Stiles pouted “But you run hot and my feet are freezing” It was the middle of winter!“Don’t you love me Der?”

“You know I do” Derek bites “And that's emotional blackmail”

“I’m sorry”

Derek sighed and went to grab a thick blanket from the closet “Here”

“Thanks Der-bear”

“I hate it when you call me that!”

Stiles snorted, unconvinced “No you don’t” and cuddled back up to Derek

Derek hesitated, trying not to give Stiles the satisfaction but eventually caved and cuddled his cold boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Detention


End file.
